


The Titan Diaries Headcanons and Drabbles

by ShadowsNLace



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan adult fan fiction, Attack on Titan fan fiction, Attack on Titan imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsNLace/pseuds/ShadowsNLace
Summary: This is where I keep all the headcanons I write on my Tumblr blog. All these come from requests made by readers. This will always be ongoing. Chapters are done by character. In here you will find fluff and smut. If you enjoy, please leave some kudos! I always appreciate comments too! I hope you enjoy! :)





	1. Eren Yeager

**Drabbles (short bits of fiction usually character x one word or idea)**

**Headcanons (asks are in parenthesis)**

(could I have hcs of Eren comforting his crush or s/o (you can decide!) after the loss of a loved one, particularly to a Titan? )

 _*_ Eren found you kneeling over the half-eaten body of your brother. You’d all been through training together and more missions than you cared to remember. How in the world were you ever going to take your next breath in this world without him?

* Memories were fogging your vision, or perhaps it was all the tears. Childhood games when you were growing up. Smiles. Laughter. Your first day of training and how you both stuck to each other while trying to navigate learning new names and faces along with what was expected of you as a soldier. Celebrating your first Titan kills. Then, suddenly seeing him in the clutches of a Titan…and then….

* A reassuring hand on your should jolted you back to reality. A hard jolt that made you snatch yourself away from that touch and grab up your swords. But, then you saw it was Eren and your whole body seemed to deflate. You sank to your knees in the bloody mud under your boots.

* “C’mon, we’ve got to get out of here and to some place safe.” Eren was trying to coax you without touching you. He held his hand down to you, waiting. “Take my hand, sweetheart.” You lifted your eyes to his. His face was always so expressive and in that moment, he looked steady and confident. “All you have to do is take my hand. I’ll do the rest.”

* The moment your hand slipped into his, he pulled you up and onto his back. “It’s all right now. I’ve got you.” The sound of ODM gear hissed to life as Eren headed into the tree tops for safety. You sighed shakily and closed your eyes, letting Eren’s scent fill your nose. He was your only anchor to this world now. 

(Hey ^^ ! Can I request a Modern AU, BFF hc for Eren? If it helps, you can even make it high school AU or something. Thank you)

_I chose College AU just because I had a blast in college and it gives me a lot of wiggle room with Eren and his BFF being older. Plus, high school drama is just…ugh._

* You and Eren have been BFFs for a long time. But, since the first day you met, you’ve pretty much been two halves of a whole. The nature of your relationship with each other is unlike anything else in your lives. You both have this uncanny knack for knowing exactly what the other is feeling at any time. It’s kinda like your brains are just wired into each other.

* Thank the sweet stars for coed dorms! You love being able to walk across the hall and knock on the door for anything you need because whatever it is, from shampoo to snacks, Eren’s got it. 

* He makes sure that you get to class on time. He’s your back-up alarm. He knows you turn off your alarm and then roll right over and go back to sleep. There have been plenty of mornings when he’s let himself in with his key and thrown a cold washrag on your face to get you out of bed and moving. 

* You both struggle with certain classes. But, the good thing is that they’re different subjects. Where Eren struggles, you help. Where you struggle, he helps. It saves money on having to hire a tutor and that means more money for other things – like food and gas for the car. 

* Most of the time, you both tend to move in the same social circles, but you do have your gal pals and he’s got his guy pals. However, when it comes to the hard partying, you tend to stick together to at least be at the same event. Many stupid and hilarious things have happened – many wrestling matches the next day over the smartphone that has pics. Delete, delete, DELETE! You once sat on Eren’s back after pinning him to the floor and sent a pic to his girlfriend at the time of him in his underwear, holding a red Soho cup, and dancing with a lampshade on his head. (The gf was in the background laughing her ass off btw)

* When it comes to romantic entanglements, you are always there for each other. Whether it’s to be supportive, go on double dates, or be a shoulder to cry on after a break-up, you and Eren always pick up the pieces of a broken heart and help mend it back together. Eren, without fail, will instantly wanna go kick the guy’s ass that broke your heart, especially if he cheated on you. You’ve had to tackle him at the door before and plead with him to calm down, that it’s not worth it for him to get in trouble over a jerk like that. 

* All of your friends that have known you both for a long time can’t believe that you two haven’t been a couple romantically. Every single one of them wonders when you’re both gonna wake up and see what’s right in front of you. You’re perfect for each other. There’s a betting pool for when one of you is gonna realize this and go for it. Hey, best friends make the best marriages. Just sayin’. 

( read your Bff Eren hc and I really liked it. (The last part gave me an idea ). Can I ask for a hc, modern AU (let’s keep it like the bff one) with Eren being reader’s bff but having a crush on her, while she is in love and in a happy relationship with Levi? (Oh, and Levi knows about his crush on her). Like a Eren x Reader x Levi . Thanks.) _[Note: This is also posted in Eren's chapter]_

_Note: After discussing with anon, it was decided to make this a MFM poly ask._

* Eren was so confused sitting on your couch with Levi leveling a very unreadable look at him, sipping tea like what you’d just said was completely normal. You had to repeat it. “Eren, we know how you feel about me. We’ve decided that there’s room in our relationship for you. Levi is willing to share me if you are.”

* Despite Eren’s lizard brain screaming, “Run! It’s a trap!” he managed to stay still. He didn’t say a word until he locked eyes with Levi and got a nod of approval. No way in hell was he going to jeopardize your relationship unless Levi was 100% on board with this.

* Rules were set for what was going to be happening in the bedroom that night. Eren only heard about half of it through the ringing in his ears. His chest felt so damn tight! _Wait, where’s Levi going?_

* Levi was going to the bedroom to wait for you to calm Eren down and bring him along. It took a few minutes and some reassuring kisses, but he finally decided that this was going to happen because he really wanted it. 

* Eren was shocked to find Levi already naked and waiting. The full weight of the moment suddenly pressed in. You set to work undressing him while Levi stood and got you out of your clothes, scattering kisses across your back and shoulders. 

* Levi settled on the bed, cup of tea in hand and watched as you sucked Eren’s cock. Poor thing was too keyed up and came so fast that Levi arched an eyebrow, but thankfully said nothing. 

* Settling into bed with Levi, you layed back against his chest while Eren settled between your thighs. You and Levi watched Eren lick, suck, and tongue fuck you. Levi couldn’t resist kissing you while you moaned, his hands kneading your breasts, his fingers rolling your nipples. The two of them were too much. Just the thought of both gorgeous men focused only on you sent you sailing into a powerful orgasm.

* Eren got to fuck you first. Levi insisted you focus only on Eren. He waited patiently, enjoying watching Eren and you together. He stroked himself a bit when your cries gained volume. 

* By the time Eren was spent, Levi was ready and waiting for you. You rode him while Eren watched and recovered. You may have been on top, but Levi was the one controlling the pace. 

* After you and Levi orgasmed, you thought it was over and you’d all take a shower. But, Levi recovered fast. He moved you onto your hands and knees and took you from behind, telling you to suck Eren. You didn’t think you could handle them both at once, but you learned fast that you could.

* Between Levi’s deft fingers and deep thrusts and Eren’s touches and loving words, you were caught between two amazing lovers who wanted nothing more than to love and please you. The possibilities of how many ways you could all make love began to paint pictures in your mind. You didn’t know it yet, but Levi and Eren were having thoughts too. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. 


	2. Levi Ackerman

**Drabbles (short bits of fiction usually a character x one word or idea)**

(I love your writing more than anything, really! Can I request an imagine, Modern AU with Levi having a really sad/ depressed S/O because her family left her? (Umm... lets say she had a big brother that she really loves, who left to another country and doesn’t reply to calls and texts for a long time, so she now feels really lonely and abandoned).)

You heard the front door open and close. _He’s home._ Familiar footfalls sounded on the stairs heading for your bedroom. You rolled over, away from facing the door. _He can’t see that I’ve been crying._

The door opened. Levi’s heavy sigh made you cringe. You felt the bed give a few seconds before his body stretched out next to yours. He put his arms around you and settled your body against his. He gave you a slight squeeze then relaxed. 

The silence was so loud. You couldn’t stand it. And Levi was being so sweet and understanding. “He still hasn’t even bothered to call or text.” You voice was thick with tears being held back.

“I know.” He nuzzled the back of your neck. “He’s probably busy getting settled. It can’t be easy moving to a new country. Imagine all the crap he’s got to wade through. Hell, the paperwork alone is probably taking forever.”

“But, he’s got to see how much I’ve called; how much I’ve texted him.” You sounded shaky. 

Levi squeezed again, pressed a kiss to your shoulder, “I know you’re worried about him. And I know the dark place you’re going to too.” He turned you over to face him, “He hasn’t abandoned you.” 

A few tears escaped and your face began to crumble. “But…” You couldn’t help it, there was no more holding back. The crying took over. Levi held you close and let you cry on his chest. 

Finally, you calmed down, blew your nose in the tissues Levi grabbed off the nightstand. You tried to hand him the used tissues and he scowled, “You know better than that. I’m not touching those booger-rags. You’re upset, not crippled.”

You laughed, knowing full well he’d say something that. You needed that laugh.

You tossed the tissues into the bin near your nightstand then returned to lay your head back on Levi’s chest. Your hand rested on his chest and he layed his over it, fingers tracing lazy patterns on your skin. 

The cell on your nightstand began to ring. But, you didn’t move.

“Aren’t you going to see who’s calling?” Levi asked. 

“No. It can go to voicemail. It’s probably some sales call or robo-call about my car warranty.”

“I think you should check it.”

It was the tone in his voice that made you roll over and grab the phone. The caller ID had your brother’s name. You answered immediately, your greeting laced with relief and anger. Your brother apologized. He had been so busy getting everything he needed, including a new cell company and number, that he’d forgotten to check his old cell. He made sure to give all his new info: Address, cell number, and work info. He regaled you with tales of all the craziness he’d gone through to get settled in a new country and the differences and similarities to what you were both used to. 

Levi had left the room a few moments after the conversation had started. There was an empty tea pot in the kitchen and he meant to fill it. 

You spent a long time catching up. Finally, it was time for the call to end. You and your brother set up a schedule for calls that would work for both of you because of the time difference. And, now that you had his new cell number, you two could trade texts more often. 

“I’m so glad you finally called!” Your heart felt so much lighter.

He chuckled, “Well, I figured I better call after Levi tracked me down and called me at work. He told me if I didn’t call you he was getting on a plane to come kick my ass.”

(Hi, I’ve been browsing your content and love it! Is it possible to get a scenario where Levi’s s/o is dying and there’s nothing he can do to save her? Like blood loss or whatever you see fit? Like he’s holding her while she dies? I understand if you don’t want to do that though! But if you do please make it really angsty you can also substitute other characters for Levi if you don’t like writing for him :) )

_Warning: Tear-jerker ahead. If you wanna cry, this should do the trick._

This one was going to haunt him.

The first time Levi saw her she was chasing a butterfly across the compound, laughing like a child, and determined to catch it. And she did. She held it for only a few moments, speaking softly to it, then held her hand up for it to catch the breeze. He’d walked over and asked her what she’s said. She had smiled softly, “I told it a wish.” Later, after their first night together, she confessed that she’d wished for him. 

_Damn it all, this can’t be happening._

Levi held her close, blocking her from seeing that both her legs were completely gone and she was moments away from bleeding out. Tears were streaking the grime on his cheeks, he could barely choke out words, “Hey! Remember our promise?!” _You promised not to leave me,_ he couldn’t say it, but that didn’t stop him from thinking it or stop his heart from feeling like someone was ripping it out of his chest in slow motion.

She gave him a weak smile, reached for the charm snug under her shirt. Fingers slick and sticky with blood pulled free the golden butterfly he’d given her on their first anniversary. She had just enough strength to snap the chain, pressing the charm into his hand, “It’s all right because I got to have you.” A wave of pain made her hiss, but she took a deep breath, focused her eyes on his, “A love like ours will never die.”

Levi was angry, crying, trying so hard to will her to live. “Humanity’s strongest fucking soldier. Tch! I couldn’t even save you!”

She gripped his hand over the charm, “You saved me the day you made my wish come true.” She smiled, and for a moment all the chaos melted away and she was perfect again, “Levi, I love you so much. D – Don’t…ever…forget…”

He kissed her lips, blood and tears mixing. “I will always love you, _____.”

A hard sigh fanned his face as her last breath escaped. Levi pressed his forehead to hers, crying hard. He threw his head back, screaming his anguish to the sky until his throat was raw and no more sound could push past his lips. 

Sometime later, her body was wrapped in her cloak and placed on a funeral pyre along with the others that had fallen that day. Seventeen lives gone in the span of an hour. 

_Such a waste. Such a horror. This needs to end._ Levi lit the kindling under her body as other remaining members of the squad stepped forward to touch torches along the pile. He stepped back to watch the flames consume them all.

A flutter of motion from the corner of his eye drew his gaze. He turned to see a kaleidoscope of butterflies hovering lazily at the edge of the camp. The ghost of a smile touched his lips as he counted….seventeen…seventeen butterflies floated away on the twilight carrying the wishes and souls of seventeen beloved squad members – and one carried Levi’s heart. 

_{And, now I’m crying…see what you did to me? But, seriously, I hope you enjoyed this :)_

(Can I request a drabble (?) where reader is in the first Levi squad and they go on to the 57th expedition. After nearly everyone dies, the Female Titan tries to kill Levi, reader sacrifices themself and in their dying moment, they confess and “dies”. However, turns out they are a titan shifter (maybe Warhammer?) and tries to protect Eren but passes out. After trying to settle whether reader is friend or foe, Levi teases them about their crush on him? (You’re free to alter or ignore! Pls and ty) 

_That’s a lot of info for a drabble :) lol (Drabbles are really short, not full scenarios) So, I’m going to treat that as background info and just focus on the aftermath. Also, I like to leave titan shifer s/os ambiguous since there are characters in AoT that possess the abilities of the nine like Warhammer. I prefer to just leave it open to the imagination, or even allow for the possibility that there can be more shifters than just the nine. Hope that’s all right! And, I hope you enjoy! <3_

Waking up was so hard. It felt like you were trying to swim through cement. It felt like forever before you finally opened your eyes.

You were in a bed. In a prison cell. And you weren’t alone. Levi was sitting in a chair near the bed, sipping tea. 

Seeing you awake he spoke, “Well, welcome back to the world, it’s still as shitty as ever.”

You groaned a little, “What happened?” Your head was so foggy, your memories were murky and unformed.

“You turned into a titan. You held your own for a bit but got your ass handed to you.” His eyes met yours, “I cut you free.”

You lifted your arm, watching the stump at your elbow steam as you regenerated. “Oh, no…”

Levi sat forward a bit, pinned you with an unreadable look, “So, you wanna explain your deathbed confession?”

“Wh – what confession?” Your mind was racing. _What the hell did I say?!_

There was amusement in his voice as his lips curved in a bit of a smile, “You told me you’ve always loved me and always will. Did you mean it? Or, was that just some bullshit you thought would save your ass later?”

Your cheeks flushed, the heat making your face burn, “Yes, I meant it.” 

He sat back, still looking amused, “Then it seems we have a lot more to talk about than your titan shifting ability.”

 **Headcanons (Asks are in parenthesis)**

(I’m so happy I found you. Can’t wait to see this blog become more popular. Can I request a smut hc for Levi with a really submissive, kinky and bratty s/o? (I love the Smut Fairy). ) 

_Note: I am known to many as The Smut Fairy or Fairy Smutmother._

_Note: Since no kinks were specified, I left it relatively “fill in the blanks” and open to the imagination. What some call kinky, another may call normal. :) If anyone has specific kinks you want me to write about, please don’t hesitate to drop me an ask._

* Levi knows he hit the damn jackpot with you. You’re the perfect combo of playful, kinky, and submissive. (He might say “bratty,” I say playful.) He’s a true alpha male and you make his blood boil in all the right ways. 

_*_ Levi never calls you “brat.” That is a word used for everyone but you. Around everyone and sometimes in private you are “hellion,” especially if you are really trying his patience with your teasing. In the bedroom, and only there, are you his “little minx.”

* He is always amazed at your creativity in finding ways to tease him in plain sight of others. Your audacity gets him on two levels: turned on and pissed off. For example, if he’s talking to a group and the only one facing your way, you’ll slowly put your hand down the front of your pants while giving him a hungry look. He’ll completely lose his train of thought and stammer. Then you get the “Stop that!” look and he’ll re-focus on what he was saying. 

* You find little ways to entice him all throughout the day. Sitting at a meal, you know when he’s watching your mouth and take your time. Passing in a hall or outside, you reach over to give him a quick touch on the hand or wrist. If no one can overhear, you’ll whisper something sweet or saucy to either make him smile or make him look forward to the night.

* There are times when you push him too far. He’ll sometimes catch you someplace private, shove you against the wall, and nearly bruise your lips with how hard he kisses you. The moment your body relaxes into his, the moment you sigh in bliss, he growls low and grips you tighter. 

* In the bedroom, Levi is in command – always. Your pleasure is at his behest. Lucky for you, he loves giving it to you. He’s a very generous lover, but always dominant. He’ll favor positions that give him all or nearly all control over your body. Even if you’re on top, he’s still calling the shots.

* He loves that you’re willing to explore his kinks and share yours. There are times when his thoughts go so dark that he needs an outlet. You become the light in the dark that leads to safety. You’re the place he goes to give in to what’s been bottled up for so long. Those are the nights when he will take a long time, slowly going over you, head to toe, giving in to what so many find odd or kinky. It’s a secret you two share. It’s another deeper way of bonding that isn’t just physical…because only you understand him…because he lets only you get that close to him.

(Can I request some angst on Levi going on an expedition and he’s about to kill a titan until he recognizes them as someone from his past?) 

**_Warning: Possible spoiler about the nature of the titans._**

Levi recognizes a titan as someone he once hated:

Let the taunting being! He won’t go for the nape right off the jump, no, he’s gonna take his time and cut off pieces here and there while he lets his hatred out in angry, often sarcastic statements. Anyone watching him will wonder what the hell he’s doing. Why is he taking so long to kill that titan? Surely, he’s not have trouble killing it, he’s the best damn titan killer in the world. 

Once he’s whittled the titan down to next to nothing, or he feels that he’s spent all the hatred and is now free of it, then and only then will he go for the nape. There’s really not so much angst for him as it being a trigger to see this person and remember what let to his hate.

Levi recognizes a titan as someone he once loved/cared about/was a friend:

Pulls up abruptly to a safe spot so he can get a really good look and confirm what he’s seeing. The second he realizes he’s right, his head drops, his jaw clenches, and a memory of that person’s human face flashes into his mind. This is so unfair! Is everyone he ever knew going to get killed by or become a titan? Will he be forced to cut down everyone he ever held dear? Just _one_ – can’t he have just one person that remains intact and untouched by this horror?

**_Possible spoiler ahead. (It depends on how far along you are in the story)_ **

He hopes beyond hope that this person has control of their titan form. He hopes maybe the information/history is wrong and there are more than 9 titan shifters. He will try to determine that by talking to them and maneuvering around to see if they are just mindlessly trying to eat him or if they can be saved. If this person has control them maybe they can be an asset like Eren. He’ll do all he can to save them if possible.

If this person is a mindless/pure titan, then Levi’s heart will twinge. But, he won’t hesitate to kill them. He’ll give them a quick death, knowing they deserved better than to end up this way. 

Once again, Levi will have the death of one more friend to carry on his heart.

(Levi finding out his younger sister is still alive, and has been working as a member of the Survey Corp right under his nose)

* The Ackerman name is one she chose not to use when she entered training. She kept her first name, but used a very common name found in the underground where she was born. However, the Ackerman power is hard to hide and she quickly came to the attention of her instructors then later her commanding officers and fellow soldiers. 

* She always hides her face behind a wrap that only leaves an open slit across her eyes and the bridge of her nose. The popular rumor is that she has a horrible scar that makes her keep her features hidden. The real reason is that she doesn’t want to run the risk of crossing paths with Levi and having him recognize her – she looks exactly like their mother.

* She tends to stay in the background as much as possible. In a room full of people, she will gravitate to a corner away from everyone so that she can keep a full view of everything. A life of anonymity has led her to take on a tendency toward hyper-vigilance. It helps when she’s in battle, but in social settings it makes her socially awkward and often anxious. 

* The day finally came when her impressive skills and high kill count drew the attention of Levi. He called her to his office to talk to her about her being placed in his squad. 

* There’s something about her eyes that he feels he recognizes. He orders her to remove her mask. “Is that an order, sir?” She retorts with a familiar edge of disdain. When he says ‘yes,’ she takes off the wrap and Levi gasps when he recognizes her. There’s no way that he can deny it – she is the spitting image of his mother. He combs through his memory, trying to remember if his mother was pregnant when he was very young. 

* She fills the silence by telling him that Kenny found her running the streets very soon after he left Levi on his own, having taught him all he could. So, Kenny took her in and taught her too. He also told her all about Levi and would often compare them – sometimes in a mean way to try to motivate her to learn something or to behave when she was being headstrong. 

* Levi wants to know why she didn’t tell him sooner. She explains that because Kenny often compared her to Levi, she developed a resentment toward her brother even though she’d never met him. She joined the Survey Corps to surpass him. 

* As with most situations, Levi remains cool and collected. But, it’s clear that he’s stunned at the news. As his sister, he’s going to make her part of his squad, to keep her close and so he can look out for her. However, he’ll tell her, “You joined to surpass me, well, here’s your chance.” 

* He’ll give her some time to get used to him and vice versa. They were both raised by Kenny so they’re both a little rough around the edges and prone to being extremely blunt. He holds a bit hope that they can develop some kind of relationship as siblings. She seems to have the rivalry part covered, so he hopes that it can lead to a place where they can get along well. 

* Secretly, Levi is rather happy that he has a sister. Another Ackerman to add to the ranks against the titans. The more the merrier. 

(omg queen!!! I remember u from bleach fandom!! So excited to see u write in attack on titan!!! may I request angst HCs on Levi and his titan shifter! S/o finding out about the Curse of Ymir? Thanks!!!)

**SPOILER ALERT: If you don’t know about the Curse of Ymir, then skip this post.**

* If you were healthy and made a titan shifter: Levi is angry. Really angry. How the hell is it that you only get 13 years of life after becoming a titan? Shitty, shitty, shitty. 

* However, if the situation was that you were at death’s door and being made a titan shifter saved your life, then he’s grateful. Instead of having to lose you, at least he can have you for 13 more years. 

* A lot can happen in 13 years. With brilliant minds and advances in technology and medical research, who knows what can happen? 

* Levi isn’t going to be particularly thrilled in either situation. It’s going to add more sadness to his heart – something his gotten used to and considers it yet another example of how some things just never change. 

* However, he is a man who has learned to live in the moment; to appreciate the here and now. He tries not to worry too much about what might happen next week let alone 13 years from now. He tends to keep his focus on specific tasks at hand and plans that usually don’t reach beyond a few days to a few weeks. One day at a time is how he functions. One mission at a time is how he keeps moving forward.

(Can I get headcanons of how Levi would be/feel about his little sister being Armin's s/o? Thank you in advance.) 

* Of all the people she could have picked, at least she picked one that Levi likes. 

* He knows that Armin will treat her right, after all, he’s already had a talk with him about it. “Break her heart and I’ll break your neck, got it?”

* Trust is a tricky issue with Levi, but Armin is a man that is worthy of trust. He knows that Armin will take good care of her in any situation.

* Levi makes it clear to them both that under NO circumstances is he to hear any sex talk. That means no talk about what they may or may not have done, no sexy flirty shit, no “meet me in my room later”. That is gonna get one or both extra cleaning duties to help them burn off those hormones. If they’re having sex, Levi doesn’t want to know a damn thing about it. 

* He might like Armin and down deep he’s really all right with him dating his little sister, but he really doesn’t want to see all the mushy-mushy. 

* God forbid, he catches them kissing and groping somewhere. The yell that erupts will probably make his throat sore for a few hours. “Dammit, I haven’t even had my morning tea yet and you two are already at it! Stop that!” He will be barking orders for them to (you guessed it) go clean something. Levi Ackerman: Doing his best to keep Armin’s balls bright blue. (if you don’t understand the reference, Google “blue balls”) Poor Armin. 

( read your Bff Eren hc and I really liked it. (The last part gave me an idea ). Can I ask for a hc, modern AU (let’s keep it like the bff one) with Eren being reader’s bff but having a crush on her, while she is in love and in a happy relationship with Levi? (Oh, and Levi knows about his crush on her). Like a Eren x Reader x Levi . Thanks.) _[Note: This is also posted in Eren's chapter]_

_Note: After discussing with anon, it was decided to make this a MFM poly ask._

* Eren was so confused sitting on your couch with Levi leveling a very unreadable look at him, sipping tea like what you’d just said was completely normal. You had to repeat it. “Eren, we know how you feel about me. We’ve decided that there’s room in our relationship for you. Levi is willing to share me if you are.”

* Despite Eren’s lizard brain screaming, “Run! It’s a trap!” he managed to stay still. He didn’t say a word until he locked eyes with Levi and got a nod of approval. No way in hell was he going to jeopardize your relationship unless Levi was 100% on board with this.

* Rules were set for what was going to be happening in the bedroom that night. Eren only heard about half of it through the ringing in his ears. His chest felt so damn tight! _Wait, where’s Levi going?_

* Levi was going to the bedroom to wait for you to calm Eren down and bring him along. It took a few minutes and some reassuring kisses, but he finally decided that this was going to happen because he really wanted it. 

* Eren was shocked to find Levi already naked and waiting. The full weight of the moment suddenly pressed in. You set to work undressing him while Levi stood and got you out of your clothes, scattering kisses across your back and shoulders. 

* Levi settled on the bed, cup of tea in hand and watched as you sucked Eren’s cock. Poor thing was too keyed up and came so fast that Levi arched an eyebrow, but thankfully said nothing. 

* Settling into bed with Levi, you layed back against his chest while Eren settled between your thighs. You and Levi watched Eren lick, suck, and tongue fuck you. Levi couldn’t resist kissing you while you moaned, his hands kneading your breasts, his fingers rolling your nipples. The two of them were too much. Just the thought of both gorgeous men focused only on you sent you sailing into a powerful orgasm.

* Eren got to fuck you first. Levi insisted you focus only on Eren. He waited patiently, enjoying watching Eren and you together. He stroked himself a bit when your cries gained volume. 

* By the time Eren was spent, Levi was ready and waiting for you. You rode him while Eren watched and recovered. You may have been on top, but Levi was the one controlling the pace. 

* After you and Levi orgasmed, you thought it was over and you’d all take a shower. But, Levi recovered fast. He moved you onto your hands and knees and took you from behind, telling you to suck Eren. You didn’t think you could handle them both at once, but you learned fast that you could.

* Between Levi’s deft fingers and deep thrusts and Eren’s touches and loving words, you were caught between two amazing lovers who wanted nothing more than to love and please you. The possibilities of how many ways you could all make love began to paint pictures in your mind. You didn’t know it yet, but Levi and Eren were having thoughts too. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

(Hello can I get hc where reader is Levi's good friend and she's dating with Erwin OR mike? If it's okay?)

_Well, let’s have some fun and do HCs for both :) From the way this worded, I’m assuming that you’re looking for Levi’s reactions and not Erwin and Mike’s. Hope you enjoy!_

Just a general thought about Levi as a friend - He’s not really one to get involved his friends’ lives directly. It’s not like he’s going to go poking around asking questions. However, he is usually where his friends go to “vent” or chat. I definitely see him as taking any opportunity that presents itself to get in some sarcasm or humor at their expense. 

Erwin

Levi has a lot of respect for this man. Granted, it wasn’t always that way but Erwin proved to be a truly good man. The fact that he’s dating you, someone Levi considers a good friend, makes him happy for you both. If you get a little too personal about describing the relationship (sex talk), Levi is going to beat a fast retreat. “Oh, hey, whoa! I don’t want hear this!” And then he will disappear. For him, it’s like knowing a parent is having sex – you know it’s happening but it’s the last damn image you want to have cropping up in your mind. 

If you go to Levi for advice because something is going wrong with the relationship, he might offer words of wisdom if it’s a situation that he can comment on because he knows both of you so well. But, he’s going to temper that advice with his the internal question “Is this something I should be involved in/knowing about?” Often, Levi will tell you that he doesn’t know what to tell you because it could go one of two ways and neither way is better than the other. Basically, it’s going to have to be your choice on what to do. The best advice he’ll ever give you is to just be honest with Erwin and talk to him about whatever is bothering you. 

Mike

Mike is another man that has earned Levi’s respect. If he is dating you then Levi is all for it. Mike is quirky, but still a good man. Again, Levi is going to keep away from hearing any personal talk from you about the details of your relationship. “Hey, I don’t wanna hear about where and what he sniffs on you.” However, he does know that if he needs to locate you that Mike can track you down the fastest. And, you can bet your ass that he’s going to make all the sniffing jokes he possibly can whenever you’re both around. 

Although Levi knows Mike really well and has fought alongside for a long time, he will be very tight-lipped if you try to go to him for advice. The last thing Levi wants to do is get caught in the middle of an argument between you and Mike, or heaven forbid, be the cause of one. He knows Mike won’t take it too well if he were to know that you were sharing really private information with him. Levi will definitely stop you before you can say too much and tell you to go talk to Mike or maybe someone else.

(Hi, May I please have a Levi meeting his future s/o who is wild and inhumanity strong. They heard from others that there a girl wearing leaf like clothing kill a titan without 3d gears by strength. She also had no human contact when she a child so she try to snap at them like a wild animal with her sharp teeth and claws. It be funny how much a pain she is for Levi and the others for trying to capture and trolling by throw a mud at Levi. I hope its not too much.)

* No one believed what they were seeing, least of all Levi. Some crazy human-like female took down a titan bare-handed like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was hard to tell what she looked like, all caked with filth and snarling at them all like they were enemies. Levi wasn’t gonna get anywhere near her, he sent Hange to subdue her and try to communicate with her.

* She may not have spoken the language, but she was smart enough to figure out that Levi was in charge. Every time he got anywhere near her, she threw filth at him. To his horror she was very accurate. 

* Levi knew that she had no place being dragged along with the Survey Corps. He arranged to have her sent to be cared for by some of Hange’s colleagues. There, she was taught to talk. After years of slowly acclimating to being around other humans, she decided to enter the military to put her titan killing skills to good use.

* It was nearly ten years before Levi ever saw her again. When he did, he had no idea who she was. To him, she was just another recruit fresh out of training and in need of his guidance to fit in with the rest of his squad. He didn’t fail to notice how beautiful she was though.

* When she told him who she was, he was shocked. So shocked that he physically flinched – a leftover reaction from her feral days of flinging shit at him. But, they got to know each other through conversations and just being in close proximity. Killing titans together made them even closer. Falling in love wasn’t part of the plan for either of them, but it was a welcome thing in the end. 

(i just discovered this page and i've already binged through of all the posts. you're writing style is so easy to digest and addictive. i can't get enough. i'd love to request headcanons or a discussion of levi as a new father to a baby boy and as the reader's husband. i'd love to see your take on this because the way you write levi is always so true to his real character.)

Since a discussion doesn’t take a lot (and my ask box was closed at the time for all but discussions and chat), I’m going to do that. I love talking about Levi, he’s my favorite ;) And, do keep in mind this is just a skimming of my thoughts. :)

So, Levi as a husband and father, eh? First off, just getting this man down the aisle to say, “I do,” is a lot easier than you might think. Like anyone else, he’s thought about what his future might hold. But, unlike most, he’s had a lot of psychological trauma that shaped who he is and how he behaves. Levi doesn’t form deep bonds very easily so when he does they are for life, and if we’ve seen that those bonds last beyond death because he will carry their memory always. He never forgets.

Once this man falls in love (not _in lust_ ), that’s it for him. She’s _the one._ His inner thoughts will be of her as his wife even though he won’t ever speak them out loud. 

When she gets pregnant, he is happy but very worried. At first he’s worried about her because of all the illness (he will man-up and do all he can to help her even though just the sound of her retching makes him dry heave). Later, his concerns become all about being a father. He never had a good male role model when he was little. Kenny did what he could, but it was Erwin that had a profound influence on Levi. It may have come late, but I think Levi did a ton of maturing under Erwin’s influence. 

Hope his wife likes the name Erwin because that’s what Levi will want to name his son. The moment he holds his son for the first time, Levi will shed tears, quiet, happy tears. For the first time in his life, he will experience a love far beyond anything he’s known before. 

Day to day with the baby is going to be a nightmare for Levi. The mess, the mess, THE MESS! The first time he ever sees his baby pick up something off the floor and stick in his mouth, Levi will have a heart attack. And the first time he has to change a poopy diaper…omg, I would pay good money to witness that! Levi will be covered head to toe (think hazmat suit) before he ever opens that toxic smelling thing. Once he’s faced with the poop and having to clean it – oh boy, the curses fly out of his mouth. They kind of become a song as he uses the foul language as a means to distract himself from the icky horror in front of him. Heaven help him if his baby pees on him – the speed at which he strips off his clothes, you’d think he’d been sprayed with acid.

Despite his phobias, Levi is a strong man to his very core. He will never back down from a challenge, especially when it comes to taking good care of his child. Although, I’m sure he’ll often comment that he’d rather face 100 titans than a poopy diaper! 

Overall, Levi will be an amazing husband and an even more incredible father. He’s seen everything he doesn’t want to be and everything he doesn’t want his son to have to face. 

(Hi! I read some of your work and they're really great! Can I request a headcanon during 'No Regrets' where Levi and his s/o meet when he joins the scouts and since she has brother-sister bond with Erwin, Levi and his friends try to use her to get answers for their mission but Levi and his s/o start develop feelings for each other. How do you think Levi, Furlan, and Isabel would react to this unexpected turn and would this cause Levi to feel conflicted? What would happen after the expedition?)

Levi in “No Regrets” was younger and I think a bit more open to close friendships than we see him later in AoT. 

At that point in time, anyone he may have any attraction to would not be treated as or thought of as a significant other. If he were aware of her attraction to him I think he’d use her feelings for him to get whatever he needed. Furlan and Isabel would tease the hell out of him for sure. Levi would probably push any soft feelings for her down because denial is the first step to not giving in to love. 

They’re all from a rough background and very tight-knit with each other. I don’t see any of them allowing an outsider to influence that dynamic. Any conflict Levi might feel would never be shown. He’s got serious trust issues and earning his trust is something that takes a long time. No pretty face/hot body/great personality is going to instantly win him over. 

After the expedition, I really think that there would be an even greater chasm to cross to reach Levi emotionally. Suffering that great a loss sent him into a “never again” kind of mode. Never again would he get so close to someone that seeing them die would hurt him so badly. 

He’d push her further away to keep any kind of attachment forming with her. However, once he sees her constantly surviving Titan attacks and her refusal to stay away from him, eventually he’ll come to trust her and let her in. But, that is gonna take a long time. It’s something that he’ll have to come to on his own. Levi is damaged, yes, but not broken. Deep down he craves that closeness despite the grouchy, snarky, sarcastic shell.


	3. Armin Arlet

**Drabbles (short bits of fiction usually one character x one word or idea)**

**Headcanons (asks are in parenthesis)**

(Can I get some romantic smut with light bondage with Armin, please?)

Armin is tied up by you:

His personality tends to present outwardly as someone who would fall into a more submissive role. While that is true to some degree, for Armin, allowing you to tie him up is a stress reliever. He doesn’t have to call the shots, he doesn’t have to decide what to do next, he can give over control to you and trust you to take him to a place of pleasure that leads to inner peace for a while. 

He likes being tied to the bed with soft things like scarves or even your clothes if the situation calls for improv. Once, you secured his wrists together with your belt and held his arms over his head while you rode him, leaning close and telling him how good he felt inside you. He moaned so loud that Levi shouted from two floor up to shut up, he was trying to sleep!

You are tied up by Armin:

He comes across as a natural sub most of the time, but that’s not how it is behind closed doors. Armin’s need for an outlet for stress stems often from the fact that his mind is always on “go.” He’s brilliant – many look to him for answers and to make decisions that have the potential to make or break humanity’s future. When he feels the need to exert some control over his life, or if he’s worried about a problem, he’ll be a complete dom in the bedroom. He will tie you down to the headboard and leave your legs free so that he can move your body how he wants; spread your legs wide, or press them together, or lift them over his shoulders. He’s worked out the body mechanics of sex on levels that boggle your mind. The positions he gets you both into leave you reeling.

Always prefers using scarves or soft ropes to secure you. He always leaves a length within easy reach for you so that you can free yourself whenever you want, but the longer you stay tied, the more he rewards you. He loves to feel the control over you, but he also doesn’t want you to feel trapped. Mikasa accidentally walked in on him holding you in a very incredible position. Everyone froze. Eye contact was made all around and then quickly diverted. Mikasa backed out of the room without a word. You both burst out laughing when the door shut and vowed to double check the locks in future.

(Could I please request some headcanons on romantic/sensual pampering between Armin and his s/o (female)? Maybe something they'd do on a date night when feeling more passionate or before the big stuff happens. The fluffier it is, the better ^^ Thank you!)

* After evening meal time is over, Armin likes to take a walk with you. You both hold hands and talk. You always love how Armin’s mind works and he’s never at a loss for conversation topics. 

* A private bath together is not only romantic, it gives you two a chance to wash away the grime of the day. You take turns rubbing each other’s feet. Reflexology is a great way to ease tensions in the body and it just feels really good too. Afterward, Armin likes to settle in his room with you for some cuddles and kisses. Sometimes the kissing is deep and filled with longing. Other times, you’re both in a silly mood and just cuddle, talk, and share some laughter. 

* A favorite romantic activity is using massaging oils to give each other a massage. After a day of soldiering, sore muscles are going to need some attention, not to mention all the tension that you can carry from stress. The oils are great for your skin and they smell so nice. Plus, you both get a chance to touch each other in a sensual way that builds up arousal slowly. Armin tends to rub everywhere except you need it most – and he knows it. He knows how needy his hands on your skin make you. The same thing happens when you massage him. He gets worked up, but so do you too. He’s got very nice muscles and you really enjoy it when you hit a good spot and he groans in pleasure. 

* If neither of you is in the mood for anything more, you’ll often take turns reading to each other. Many nights you’ve fallen asleep to the sound of Armin’s voice lulling and filling your head with images painted with words. 


	4. Jean Kirschtein

**Drabbles (short bits of fiction usually character x one word or idea)**

**Headcanons (asks are in parenthesis)**

(Hi sweetie 😊 so happy to see your new golden blog with AoT. So, as well as Ukitake and Kenpachi are my husbands in Bleach, Jean Kirschtein is my love in AoT (he's sooo amazing love him😋😋) so for a start let's do a basic, please can you write a fluff and smut hc for Jean and his fem!s.o I love love u 😘 but that u already know 😉)

The fluff

* You first came to Jean’s notice when you killed a Titan that had just barely missed grabbing him. He couldn’t see your face too clearly, but followed you to say thank you for saving his skin. The moment he caught up and got one look at you – his face flushed a bit, his palms got sweaty, and he seemed to be struggling to stammer out this appreciation. 

* It took him a while to work up the courage to approach you to ask to share a meal with him. He fidgeted like he was standing on hot coals, kept wiping his hands on his pants, and looked he was about to bolt at any second. When you smiled and said ‘yes’, his whole body relaxed on a deep out-breath. His nerves seemed to disappear.

* That first dinner together led to sitting and talking for many hours. It was after midnight before either of you went to bed. Since then, every meal has Jean sitting right next to you. He always makes sure that his leg, thigh, or foot is touching yours. 

* Jean isn’t very big on PDA, but he will sneak in a kiss on your cheek when no one is looking. If you’re both alone in a secluded place, he’ll definitely indulge in some much deeper kisses and a good grope to all your lovely bits. 

* Mostly, you’re always together and the powers that be know of your connection to each other and assign you where you’re able to be with each other. Everyone knows that if one of you is in danger, the other is going to do whatever is necessary to save the other. So, it’s better to have you side by side on missions or tasks than have you both distracted by worrying for each other.

The smut

* The first time you made love, Jean was so worked up and excited that by the time you were both naked, he was practically shaking all over. Two strokes of your hand on his dick and he came hard. He was mortified, his face burning bright red as he cleaned you up, a litany of “I’m so sorry!” running together in rapid succession. But, you soothed him and told him it was all right, you were flattered that he was that excited by you. The rest of the night had you shaking like a leaf. Jean is very good with his hands and that mouth is truly sinful, to say the least. (You found that he does, in fact, have good stamina in bed – once he gets past all the excitement.) 

* Oral Part 1. Blowjobs were something that Jean had to get used to. The first few times you tried, he just couldn’t hold back. The way you looked, the way your lips and tongue felt – he really couldn’t hold out at all. But, he got used to it. You always know when he’s trying to hold back because he will close his eyes and start whispering encouragement to himself to calm down. Your giggles usually vibrate on his shaft and shatter those attempts. 

* Oral Part 2. Jean loves the way you taste. He will happily spend as long as you’ll let him camped out between your legs. He loves the sounds you make and the way you push yourself toward him. He’ll often hold your hips and pull you so close your ass will be pressed to his chest. Often, he can be a bit of a messy eater because he’ll get lost in you and end up with your essence all over his cheeks and chin. (Sit on his face, trust me, he will _love_ it!) 

* The sex. Once Jean is inside you, there is nothing else like it. The intensity of his eyes as they catch and hold yours. The way he’ll get overwhelmed with emotion and hide his face against your neck as the his thrusts slam into you will steal your breath and your wits. He always favors positions that hit the perfect spots in you so he can hear your primal wails that just can’t be faked. He needs to have that deep connection to you because when you’re both locked together as one, _that’s_ when the world makes sense and _that’s_ when he knows that humanity is worth fighting for.


	5. Multiple Characters

**Headcanons (asks are in parenthesis)**

( Can I ask for headcanons for Eren, Armin and Mikasa with a s/o that is going through stressful finals? ) 

_Note: I went College AU with this and fluff, no smut. Although, sex is a great way to ease stress. Just sayin’ ;)_

Mikasa

* Calmly sits on your bed, munching on chips, while you pace the floor ranting about all the studying you have to do. Mikasa knows that you won’t hear a word she says until you have vented everything that’s running through your mind. She wonders which will empty out first – you or the bag of chips. 

* Once you decide to stop circling and settle, she tells you that stressing isn’t going to help you one bit. If you need help then she’ll be happy to help you make flash cards and drill with them.

* Mikasa knows that exercise is important. She’ll make sure you get some breaks to get away from the books and get in some physical activity. Nothing burns off stress like a walk/jog, or an hour at the gym – whatever it is, the endorphins will help you feel better so you can focus.

Armin

* Quietly watches you pace and rant about finals. He can practically see the waves of stress around you. Will wait until you’ve gotten all your angst out before he offers anything.

* Mr. So-Smart-He-Could-Teach-The-Class offers to help you if you’re having trouble understanding something. He’s got some really smart methods for helping you retain information and once you find out just how well they work, your nerves become a memory.

* Is so incredibly sweet. He tells you that you’ve got no reason to worry. You’re smart. You know the material. You’re going to do great. He’ll tell all this while he gives you a massage to work the tension out of your shoulders, neck, and back. It’s so relaxing. Don’t worry, he’ll be sure you’re relaxed before you enter the classroom to take your test. 

Eren

* M’yeah, Eren is gonna be right there with you, pacing the floor and freaking out about finals. You two will be talking over each other at times, other times your rant is answered with his. It’s like you’re having a conversation, but you’re both just venting and not really listening to each other until you end up saying the same phrase word-for-word. That jars you and you end up laughing because you’re both in the same boat and neither of you has a paddle.

* Eren decides you need some fresh air. He takes you to your favorite cafe. There you find many of your classmates, fueling themselves with coffee and sugary snacks while pouring over tablets, laptops, or books. You both get to commiserate with others who are experiencing the same stress. You also pick up some helpful study tricks.

* Back to studying, armed with plenty of caffeine and snacks, you and Eren settle into studying. Eren gets Armin to come help you with some of the more difficult stuff. Once you both get into the rhythm of it, you calm down. 

(Hi. Can I please request a hc for a trip? Like, the reader and the others going on a trip for some days somewhere (doesn't matter where, anything that it's easier and comfortable for you to write). I don't know if you are ok with many characters to write about. Eren Levi Hanji Erwin Armin Mikasa Sasha Connie would be nice, if not, you can chose how many you want in that order. Thanks.) 

_Note: I chose to have them all go on a cruise in our modern world. I think they’d all really enjoy that. I also just gave a general overview of what they’d like and how they’d act._

Cruising with some of the AoT gang:

Eren - Wants to do everything. All the activities on the ship keep his head spinning. There’s so much to choose from, and he makes sure to try them all. Then when the ship docks, there’s so much to see! Has a kindred spirit in Armin and they always seem to be together. Will take a short tour if it’s really interesting, but otherwise he prefers to explore places on his own with his friends. Mikasa is usually right in the mix with them too. Eren likes to get souvenirs from each place. They’re usually something small like a key chain or a shot glass. 

Levi - Goes behind the maids that clean his room and is rather impressed that they meet his standards. Takes him at least a day to really unwind and start to enjoy all the amenities on the ship. Three words: Tea on demand. He’s a happy man. He usually takes the same shore excursions as Erwin. He always makes sure to same the local offerings of tea. If he finds one he really likes, he buys some, his version of a souvenir. There are two check-ins on the ship: The ship check-in and Levi’s. No one is gonna miss a departure on his watch. His favorite thing is to sit on the balcony of his room at night, sip tea, and stare up at the stars. 

Hange - The adrenaline junkie is all about chasing the high. She will do all the thrilling activities: rock climbing, zip lining, surfing or snowboarding (depends on the cruise and climate), paragliding, and definitely anything that might make most of the populace give pause to consider the danger. Most of the high-risk activities come from shore excursions. She won’t hesitate to go skydiving. The moment she lands she’ll be cheering, jumping, and ready to go again. She’s also the only one in the group that took tours of the ship and had lots of questions in the engine room. Her version of souvenirs is the footage from her Go-Pro. 

Erwin - This one will spend a lot of time in the casino. He’s gambled time and again with world altering issues. Being able to relax and just gamble for prizes and a little cash is a nice change of pace. He also likes to sit and “read” a book by the pool. He’s really checking out the lovely ladies in their swimsuits. Relaxing isn’t something that comes easily to him, so he’s taken suggestions from the others and Levi was the one that (sarcastically) suggested leering at women by the pool. He tends to pick the shore excursions that will give him the most historical information and nicest scenery. He likes to immerse himself in the experience of the places the ship docks. Always buys a souvenir that “speaks” to him of the place he visited.

Armin - He’s usually with Eren. Their thirst for knowledge of the world and experiencing new things makes them great traveling buddies. Armin’s mantra while on the ship is “Try everything once.” He tries foods he’s never heard of before, plays games, watches movies, and meets new people from other places. During shore excursions, he’ll want to take historical tours. But, he’ll also want to just roam around too. Any bookstore he finds, he has to go in and look around. This is where he and Eren sometimes separate for a while then meet up later. Armin likes to buy at least one book from each place the ship stops, it’s his version of a souvenir and is usually a history book about the city and/or surrounding area. He likes to read them and know that he’s walked where those historical events happened. 

Mikasa - On the ship Mikasa starts her day in the gym getting a good workout before anyone else wakes up. She takes on Eren and Armin’s attitude: “Try everything once.” Her reactions to things are rather low-key to blase. However, she finds a secret passion for sweets, especially chocolate. The shore excursions are spent with Eren and Armin and sometimes some of the others if they happen to be on the same tour. She enjoys exploring the places they visit and likes getting a taste of the local culture. Her souvenirs are usually innocuous things that’s she’s picked up like a coaster from a pub or a napkin with a cafe logo on it. Often, she will pick a flower to press in a book as a reminder of the day she found it. 

Connie - While on the ship, he’s perfectly happy to stick with the group. All the activities are something that all of them can share memories of after it’s all over. He makes sure to take lots of pictures of everything from his food to scenery to the hijinks that happen. (And, yes, he makes damn sure to get a good shot of Mikasa, Hange, and Sasha in their swimsuits.) He keeps a travel journal of each day to go with the pictures so that he can get a detailed reminder of what he saw and did. During the shore excursions, it’s more of the same. Pictures, lots of pictures. His friends have more than once had to grab onto him for leaning too far off a high place to get a better shot of something. He definitely picks up souvenirs. He likes getting things he can wear like T-shirts, hats, and hoodies. Ends up having to buy a big duffel bag to carry it all home with him.

Sasha - Sasha could live on that ship forever….the food! All the _food_! So many choices, so little time! Every time anyone sees her, she’s munching on something. Connie’s pictures of her will prove that statement. No one knows how she managed to eat a burrito while zip lining, but she did. It is her personal challenge to try every single dish that is offered before the cruise is over. The shore excursions are really no different. If she goes on a tour, she will have snacks with her, tucked somewhere on herself or in a tote bag. And, she definitely makes sure to sample the local cuisine. But, don’t think she’s just all about the food. Sasha does take the time to enjoy the scenery and have fun with friends. Her souvenirs are bit of a mish-mash. She’ll buy things like a T-shirt or some other object that catches her eye, but she’ll also collect bits of stuff like a matchbook or brochure from a tour. 

(Headcanons for Levi, Armin & Connie for if their s/o has to go on a mission outside the walls without them? Maybe because they have other things to do or got injured(?) How would they feel/react? Thanks xxx)

Levi

Forget it, ain’t happening. No way in hell is Levi letting you go on a mission without him. And, he’s got the rank to make sure that you don’t go anywhere near danger without him watching your back. 

Scream and rail at him all you want, he’ll sip tea and then give you a placid look, “You done? You’re still not going.” 

Plead your case with logic, calm and cool. He’ll sip tea and give you a placid look, “Forget it. You’re not going without me.”

Go ahead, try to use sex to get your way. He’ll happily take all you offer, enjoy the blowjob, enjoy making you shake, moan, and rake your nails down his back…You still ain’t going. But, he’ll be more inclined to be nice about saying ‘no’.

Armin

He’s going to voice his concerns about you going without him. But, he knows it’s not in his power to keep you from going. He may try to get assigned to the same mission. 

Once he knows that you’re going to be outside the walls without him then he’s going to start reminding you of all the cautions you should take and what to look out for. All things you already know, but it’s just his way of dealing with the nervous energy and fears he has. Annoying, yes, but still sweet.

He’ll stick to you like glue up until the moment you have to mount your horse and head out. Expect lots of stolen moments for kisses, loving words, and impromptu sex. He really wants you to know how much he loves you.

Connie

Connie has lost a lot of people he cares about. Finding out that you’re going to be outside the walls without him is going to send him into a state of deep fear. He’ll go to the mission leader and demand to be added to the group. 

He will try his best to dial down his worry. He’s not one to hold back his thoughts – if it’s in his head then it’s out of his mouth without any filter in between. Expect to hear a lot of emotional stuff in private. Quiet words whispered into your ear or skin as he does his best to burn his memory into your bones while he treats you to mind-blowing sex. He’s damn sure gonna give you a reason to come back to him safe and sound.

The whole time you are gone, he is going to basically have emotional Tourette’s. His friends, squad-mates, and officers are going to get annoyed really fast. Everyone will be having dinner, normal conversation, and then Connie will just blurt your name and babble something about how you would’ve like the soup or the sunset. Jean is usually the first to tell him to shut up.


	6. Reiner Braun

**Headcanons (asks are in parenthesis)**

(ello! I’m really curious how Reiner would act with having a crush on one of his good friends (she is in her group of friends, with Berthold and Annie). How is he going to act around her or tell her he loves her? You can do hc, an imagine, whatever you feel like in that moment. Thank u!!!)

_Headcanons are better suited for this. Hope you enjoy! :) <3_

_Note: There is **spoiler** material in the last paragraph if you haven’t seen the last few episodes of Season 3 of the anime._

* Truthfully, Reiner wouldn’t act on his attraction to her. He would build a whole fantasy future for them together. He’d rehearse over and over what he’d say to her to gain her love – discarding them one after the other for sounding too sappy or too silly. In his mind, he’d picture them together as a couple, then as man and wife. He’d get really caught up in that part, especially the sex.

* Around her, he’ll act fairly normal. Although, if there is a chance for him to show off his prowess as a warrior or just how brave his it, then he isn’t going to hesitate to do that. He’ll make sure she sees it all and that he doesn’t go so far that he tips over into obviously trying to impress her. Playing it cool is the name of the game. 

* Bertholt teases the shit out of Reiner every time she is in view but out of earshot. Reiner’s ears turn red and Bertholt gets a punch in the arm. 

* When he does get the chance to interact with her on a more one on one basis, he’s very charming. Reiner has a way with words and can carry on conversations easily. Although in his mind, he’s practically screaming at himself to make a move – touch her hand or even give her a light kiss, anything that would allow him to express just how much he feels for her. 

* There have been so many times that he’s had to quickly excuse himself from her presence because of the raging hard on that he just can’t hide. He’ll go off some place private and jerk off to thoughts of her sucking his dick with that beautiful mouth, or stretched out under him moaning with pleasure as he buries himself in her again and again. 

( **Spoiler** ahead if you haven’t seen all of Season 3 of the anime)

* In the end, it will be her that finally says something to him about how she’d like to spend more private time with him. The flush that creeps up his neck is both cute and makes her want to giggle. Reiner will be completely relieved that she’s taken all the pressure off of him because he would never have approached her, believing that he wasn’t worthy or had any right to do so considering his real mission. He vows to himself that when he returns to Marley, he’s definitely taking her with him. His dreams are of a quiet life there with her even though deep down he knows that as a warrior and a titan shifter he can never really have that. But, that doesn’t stop him from wanting that and spending a lot of time thinking of how to make it happen.


End file.
